


He Whom You Love

by gayalondiel



Series: watsons_woes July 2011 challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayalondiel/pseuds/gayalondiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock’s memorial service, someone calls John back to the pool from a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Whom You Love

**Author's Note:**

> watsons_woes LJ community posted a daily prompt challenge for July 2011 wherein you had to respond within 24 hours. These are my responses, so they are a little hasty and unpolished. Also damned weird.
> 
> July 10: Midnight summons
> 
>  **Warnings:** Reichenbach. I’m stuck in a Reichenbach loop. Help!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Holmes characters fall in the public domain: This version falls under the creative control of Messers Moffatt and Gatiss, and the BBC. No ownership is implied or inferred. This is done for love only.

_The pool. Midnight._

The message arrived during the service. A sensible man would not have gone, but John had left sensible back in Switzerland and for the first time since then was more than numb.

He was furious.

He arrived on time, still wearing his black weddings-and-funerals suit. The pool was empty, the reconstruction incomplete, but enough to take him back fourteen months. The jacket, the bomb, Moriarty. Sherlock. Fresh pangs of anger hit him.

Something moved behind him and he gripped his gun. A voice spoke.

An impossible voice.

A wonderful voice.

“Can you keep a secret?”


End file.
